Spirit Angel
Spirit Angel is a race which is a descendant of Angels in the world of Elder Tale. Spirit Angels are not a playable race and like Angels are rarely seen. Overview The Spirit Angel is a race with low power and high skill with elements . They are able to control and bend the space around them to their will making them worthy opponents. Spirit Angels have many books and have knowledge that is above all others. They have an ability called Force of the Elements which allows them to change their abilities and appearance to match any element they choose. They are also direct descendants to the Angels. History Spirit angels were first created after The Great Spirit War where many Angels were massacred. The surviving Angels used their power to make a 'Perfect' Angel. This Angel also known as Kanpekina Tenshi, made a sacred contract with the leader of the spirits The Spirit Of Void. Khaos was known at the time as the Contractor Of Chaos. At this point Kanpekina Tenshi spend 20 days and 20 nights in absolute confinement, sealed away from the world. When he finally got out of his confinement he only referred to himself as Blank because of the fact during this time he had forgotten his name, how he was created and what his purpose was. All he knew was that he had contracted with Khaos himself and that he had unspeakable power. This was because he had suffered so much pain during The Rite Of Change that he had forgotten. Kanpekina Tenshi created the name Blank as he only know his life was blank, void from the world. This created a sort of paradox and a few other spirit angels were created. How this was done is not known, however to this day Kanpekina Tenshi or Blank, still lives on. Blank Decided to call himself a Spirit Angel, saying he was part Angel, Part Spirit. And although there are other Spirit Angels he is the only Pure Spirit Angel. The Great War Of Contracts was when the other race found out that the Spirit Angels could control the elements. They declared the Spirit Angels to be demonic people who had crossed the line and had become possessed by demons. This enraged the Spirit Angels and Kanpekina Tenshi led them to war. The War lasted for 5 years and was ended after both sides decided that neither could win the war. Kanpekina Tenshi however kidnapped a boy called Seim. Seim was the son of the Human leader at the time of the war. Kanpekina Tenshi used his ability ; Force of the Elements and changed to the fire element. After doing so he summoned Halberd, a great fiery axe and mercilessly murdered Seim. This led to the establishment of the contract of Angels. It clearly stated that under no circumstances will war be made by any of the other race to the Spirit Angels. This meant that only the Spirit Angels could wage war on the other races, however if they did so all races would band together to murder the Spirit Angels and thus finally wipe the out. This Eventually created peace among the races and the Spirit Angels, after many months of terror. Legacy Though the Spirit Angels may be wiped from existence, they have powerful markings spread across the land in secret places called the spirit environments that mean the Humans would be greatly murdered even after all Spirit Angels die. These markings are known as the Sin to Humanity. The Markings state that unless the markings are removed a mystical sword resides in all humans and has a 1 in 100 chance of brutally murdering the human host in a manner of different ways. The markings are in Angelic writing and the markings themselves roughly translate to say: Thou who hast sinned against thou Spirits shall pay thou price of death upon contract of thou Khaos thou Spirit of thou Void and hast passed his fury and sentence upon thou that thou hast one in one-hundred chance of thou dying upon thou ways of such unspeakable ways. References